The dark side of the moon
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison and CeCe celebrate that Alison graduated from high school...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **The dark side of the moon**

 **CeCe and Alison are in CeCe's apartment. Last week, Alison graduated from Rosewood High.**

"Ali, my baby...we never got to celebrate properly. First of all, congrats to making in through high school. Way to many chicks are drop-outs these days. I'm so fuckin' proud of you." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"So how you wanna celebrate huh?" says Alison with a sexy tone.

"I'm so turned on. Let's get naughty." says CeCe.

"Nice idea." says Alison. "I'm kinda horny too."

"That's good." says CeCe.

"I wanna try something new tonight..." says Alison.

"What could that be?" says CeCe in a smooth sexual tone.

"I wanna...ya know...kinda...lick you in the ass." says Alison as she blush a bit.

"Usually I like kinky stuff, but my ass? That's the part of me that I shit with and..." begins CeCe.

"I know that a woman like you always wipe after poopin' and I truly think you'll enjoy some nice sexy ass-play." says Alison as she silence her girlfriend by putting a finger on CeCe's mouth.

"Ali, it's true that a woman of class like me, and you, always make sure to wipe and all that and you're so damn sexy that I can't refuse you. I never can so I will let you do what you want." says CeCe.

"Me is happy!" says Alison with a huge bright smile.

"Sexy. If you're happy then I'll become happy as well." says CeCe.

"Awww, babe!" says Alison with a cute smile.

Alison and CeCe walk into the bedroom.

Alison pull off her t-shirt and jeans.

Soon she's in only her red lace bra and white leather G-string.

"Wow! Such a sexy girl you are." says CeCe.

"Learned from the best one of them all." says Alison.

"Who's that?" says CeCe, all fake-confused.

"Duh! You of course." says Alison with a tiny sexy laugh.

CeCe pull off her tight tank top and her dark skinny jeans.

Soon she's in only her black leather push-up bra and her pink panties.

"OMG, you're so slutty and erotic. It makes me wet." says Alison.

"Let's get started." says CeCe.

CeCe goes down on all 4 on the bed and Alison gently spread CeCe's ass and slowly start to lick it.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans CeCe.

"Awww! She enjoy this so much." thinks Alison.

"Does my ass taste good, baby?" whisper CeCe.

"Mhm." mumbles Alison.

"I take that as a yes." says CeCe.

Alison just giggle as she keep on licking CeCe's wonderful ass.

"Mmmm, yeah! Go a little faster now, babe." moans CeCe.

Alison does what CeCe ask for.

"Yeah! Awww, like that. It feels so damn good." moans CeCe.

"Okay...hope this won't freak you out, babe." says Alison as she stop licking and pull out something from her bag.

It's a big green dildo.

"Here goes..." says Alison as she slowly and gently push the dildo into CeCe's ass.

"What the hell are you doing?" screams CeCe in anger.

"I simply put a dildo in your ass." says Alison. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but I did not agree to a dildo." says CeCe.

"Sorry..." says Alison and then removes the dildo from CeCe's ass.

"Keep licking me instead." says CeCe, suddenly all sweet and sexy again.

"Mmmm, yeah!" says Alison as she starts to lick CeCe's ass.

"Awwww! Yeah! So nice and sexy." moans CeCe.

15 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh! Fuckin' sexy!" moans CeCe with pleasure as she get a big sexy orgasm.

"It was that good for you? Nice! That means I did my job." says Alison.

"Wow, Alison! This was not the first time someone's licked my ass, but it was sure the first time it has made me cum. Thanks, girl." says CeCe.

"No problem, babe." says Alison with an adorable smile.

"Next time I will lick your ass, baby." says CeCe.

"Oh, sounds like an awesome idea. I truly look forward to that." says Alison. "CeCe, you're a top level slut and I mean that in the best way possible. I love you more than I can tell and I think you are very sexy."

"Awww! Thanks, Ali. I think you're slutty and sexy as well." says CeCe.

"Awwwww, thanks!" says Alison.

"Want some tea?" says CeCe.

"No, not really." says Alison.

"Okay." says CeCe.

"Yeah, yeah..." says Alison with a tiny cute laugh.

"Awww, talking about cute. You are my sexy baby." says CeCe.

"Sure." says Alison in a casual tone.

"Ali, I love you." says CeCe.

"CeCe, I love you too." says Alison.

"Awww, so cute!" says CeCe.

"You're cute too!" says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says CeCe.

"I'm so lucky to be dating you, CeCe. There aren't many chicks who are as sexy and sweet as you." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Very true. I'm one of a kind." says CeCe.

"Yes, you are, babe." says Alison.

"And you're one of a kind as well, my love." says CeCe.

"Really?." says Alison.

"Yeah, of course." says CeCe.

"Awww, thanks!" says a very happy Alison.

"I love seeing you happy." says CeCe.

"Cute." says Alison.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"Do you have any ice cream? I want some." says Alison.

"I think so." says CeCe as she goes to the kitchen.

She return 5 minutes later with 2 bowls with raspberry ice cream.

"OMG, it's raspberry ice cream. My favorite." says Alison.

"It's mine as well. Another thing we seem to have in common, baby." says CeCe.

"Yeah. I'm like a slightly younger version of you, CeCe." says Alison.

"You sure are, Ali. I like that we're so similar." says CeCe.

"So do I, babe." says Alison.

"That's good." says CeCe.

"Mmm, yeah." says Alison.

"Ali, you're such a sexy girl." says CeCe.

"Thanks, so are you, babe." says Alison.

"I hope so." says CeCe with a small friendly laugh. "I wanna be very sexy for you, my sweet lil' Alison."

"Awww, that's so cute of you!" says Alison with a huge smile.

"Of course, baby." whisper CeCe in a soft romantic tone.

"CeCe, I love you so much." whisper Alison back.

"Thanks, baby." mumbles CeCe and then gives Alison a kiss.

"Awww, mmmm." mumbles Alison into the kiss.

CeCe and Alison continue to eat ice cream in sweet comfortable silence.

20 minutes later.

"CeCe, I'm tired. I wanna sleep now." says Alison.

"Well, go to bed then. I have a few things to take care of, but I'll join you as soon as I can." says CeCe.

"Aww, goodnight. I will probably be asleep by the time you get into bed, but I will dream about you, babe." says Alison.

"Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams." says CeCe in a smooth sexy tone.

Alison walk into the bedroom and change into her pink sexy satin jammies.

She then yawn loudly and then she climb into bed and only 10 seconds later she fall asleep with a cute sexy smile on her face.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Please review and let me know if you like it. Glory from Lord JS.**


End file.
